Hurting Secrets
by Tsun-chan
Summary: Blue is an expert thief, wanted by the government. Green is assigned a mission to catch an art thief. As they both follow their agendas, their paths cross. Neither of them realize who the other is and get off on a rough start. But if the time comes for Green to arrest her, will he follow the rules or let her slip away? (Currently going through a revamp!)
1. Chapter 1

Blue entered the apartment with a slam which caused Yellow to jump out of her chair. She looked up from her computer screen as Blue plopped onto the couch.

"What's wrong? Anything bothering you?" she asked worriedly.

"No, it's just that when I 'borrow' art from my 'clients', the police and stuff are so slow. They aren't making it any fun!" she gave a sigh of frustration.

"Well, maybe I could see how they are progressing?" Yellow suggested.

Blue just nodded unconsciously, lounging on the couch. Yellow typed furiously on the keyboard, the computer making bleeps, bloops, and "access granted" noises and such.

"Well, I just hacked into the FBI's database and found two rookies are being sent to capture you. Agent one is Green, about nineteen with brown hair and green eyes, and Agent two, is a boy named Red, also nineteen with black hair, red eyes."

Blue's eyes widened, then she broke into a smile. 'Now she's bipolar…' Yellow thought as she sweatdropped.

"Where are they right now?"

"Umm…" Yellow clicked here and there, "They're at the coffee shop on Main Street, you know, where the tourists always go?"

Then Blue jumped up from the couch, put on the jacket, and slipped on her boots. "Where are you going?" asked Yellow, not looking up from the monitor. "Oh, nowhere, well, maybe a short walk, but I'll be back for dinner!" She skipped out the door, unusually happy after her little rant.

Yellow just shrugged and returned to watching sketching tutorials.

* * *

Red blew into his cupped hands as he and Green stood outside the coffee shop in the snow. "Hey! When do you think that they'll actually let us in and have coffee?" asked Red, shivering in the ever decreasing temperature. Green just ignored him while just staring into space. "Hello, anybody home?" Red waved his hand in front of Green's face, and then started knocking on his head.

"Hey, cut that out." Green snapped, slapping Red's hand away, irritated that he interrupted his memory.

"Geez, sorry." Red resumed blowing into his hands. Then, the coffee shop door opened and the FBI agent came out. "Hey, you guys can come in. The boss wants to talk with you guys."

Red looked at Green with worried eyes. "You don't think he's going to fire us, do you?" Green sighed, "Of course not, you idiot, they just trained us a month ago." He wasn't so sure either, but he went in anyway.

The agent who was leading them and maneuvering them around the café tables wore sunglasses. 'Probably to look cool like the ones in the movies,' Green thought disgustedly, 'What a poser.'

Agent Poser led them to a table where a small, fat, sweaty man in a smart suit was sitting. Poser leaned over and whispered into the man's ear. The man nodded and motioned the agent to move aside. He turned to the boys and said, "So you two must be the newly trained agents, I presume?"

"Yes sir, I am Red and this here is Green." Spoke up Red while Green stared indifferently at the chubby man.

"Ahem, yes. So have any of you heard about the art thief known as Masked Bandit?"

"You mean like a raccoon?" Red asked with total seriousness. Green smacked the back of Red's head.

"No, _Red_, it's a thief who's been stealing priceless art from billionaires and leaving accurate counterfeits in place and no one notices until it's donated to museums!"

"Yes, you are correct, Agent Green. Stupid philanthropists; that's what happens if you're too soft hearted," Fat Man said. "This is why you keep everything to yourself! As I always say, you never give, they never take!" He started to laugh like a maniac while Red and Green sweat dropped.

"But if you never give, then no one will like you…then someone will eventually steal from you." Red stated proudly, finally intentionally smart.

A vein popped up on Fat Man's forehead. Green smacked Red on the head and replied quickly, "We're on it sir, tell us what we have to do."

"Well you have to go to the crime scenes or likely places the Masked Bandit would go. Then try to catch him. If you fail, then try to observe his actions and predict his next target.

"And if you fail," he said darkly, "you will be fired and made sure you will never see another living soul ever again."

Red and Green shivered as the images of possible torture sailed through their minds. Fat Man smiled and waved them off. "Good luck boys. You'll need it."

"But, aren't you going to give us any potential places where he might strike?" Red asked.

"Oh no," the man wiped his brow, "We want you to try and find out yourselves. Think of this as a training project, only extended and you guys have to pay for everything."

"They aren't giving us info because they don't have anything either." Green deadpanned.

The sweaty glared at the boys. "Kick them out."

"But, it's cold outside…" Red whined.

"I refuse to leave here. I came here for a cup of coffee." Green said, indirectly aiming the comment at the man.

The man huffed and struggled to rise out of the chair. The agent had to help him up. "Fine, I wanted to leave this stuffy room anyway." And he waded through the sea of tables and chair to leave, the agent following closely behind.

* * *

Blue sat at one of the outside tables in front of the café. The snow was falling softly as the pedestrians strolled briskly, bundled up in last minute Christmas shopping tizzies. Steam wafted from the coffee cup, swirling and dissipating to nothing as it climbed higher. Blue gazed nonchalantly at the snowflakes that danced as they fell to their inevitable deaths.

Out of the corner of her eye, Blue saw that the meeting was almost over. They seemed to be arguing with each other. Then fat one left first. With much difficulty, she mused. They boys waited until they saw him leave the building and grabbed for their stuff. As the boys walked through the café towards the exit, she stood up, pretending to be intrigued by the novel in her hands.

* * *

Green and Red managed to get into another argument. This time, it was about staying to buy coffee like they said they would instead of leaving.

"But that's lying to our—uh what's that word—superiors!" Red argued.

"So, I didn't want to leave first, that's it."

They both walked to the door. Outside, there was a girl reading a book. She then rose up, the book not very far from her face. She brushed her brown hair aside and stood by the little table, packing her things.

Arguing, Green and Red didn't notice that they were about run into her. Then she just happened to be conveniently in Green's way. They both fell onto the freezing ground, the girl's flying book caught by Red. Green rubbed his head, "God, what's wrong with you?" He looked up and saw bright blue eyes staring into his astonished green ones.

"Is that you, Green?" the girl was on top of Green, an amused grin on her face.

Green, slightly flustered, but more irritated, gently pushed her off, stood up, and brushed himself off. He offered his hand to the strange girl who seemed to know his name. As she brushed herself off he asked, "Do I know you?"

"Oh, that hurts, Green!" the girl playfully pouted. "How do you not know me? I'm the one that got you to jump off the tree when you were seven."

"Blue?"

"Yup, it's yours truly!" Blue winked and took the book from Red, who was inspecting the cover. "Thanks for catching my book for me, sweetie, I'll take that back now~."

"So you guys have known each other since childhood…but you guys haven't seen each other for a long time?" Red looked back and forth between them. "Can I talk to him for a second?"

"Sure," Blue waved him off, "Go ahead, I'll live."

Red dragged Green farther away and grabbed him by the shoulders. "I'm going to drop off our stuff at the hotel. You can stay here and have some quality time with her and catch up with all the stuff you missed when you left."

"Wait, who said I'm the one who left? And don't try to set me up—"

"Oh look at the time! I have to go!" Red grinned one last time at Green before running to the curb to wave down a taxi. "It was nice meeting you, Blue!" Red called as he hopped into the taxi and zoomed away.

"He's quite a busybody, isn't he? Well, let's go inside! It's cold out here!" Blue linked her arm through his and started to drag him to the door.

"If it was so cold, then why were you sitting out here reading…The Exploits of Various Scandalous Women in History?" Green gave Blue a strange look.

"I was bored. Now come on!" They went into the warm light of the coffee shop.

* * *

Green huffed and turned to glance at the falling snow. He couldn't believe it. Red decided to leave him and go to the hotel, to let Green and Blue have some "quality time" and "catching up." And he had used air quotes around those specific words. What the heck was that supposed to mean anyway?

Blue smirked at him and asked, "Why are you all silent for? Is this how you treat a childhood friend, whom, I should add, hasn't seen you in a long time, like for ten years?"

Green just shrugged and sipped his coffee. Blue had forced him to treat her to a drink. "I know you missed me, so that's why you have to buy me a drink." She told him as they sat down at the nearest table. It didn't make sense, it never did. Just like back then. He couldn't help but smirk at old memories they had shared as kids.

Blue had ordered hot chocolate. "Coffee is too bitter," she added, "and it smells disgusting. Besides, chocolate gives you more energy." She winked at him and sipped her drink. Typical Blue, always having an opinion for anything and everything.

"So, what brings you to this part of town, Green?" Blue gazed at him over the rim of the mug.

"Business," Green replied vaguely and continued watching the snow, the coffee, the other customers, anywhere but her.

Blue rolled her eyes playfully. "Still the boring boy I used to know, I see." She put her mug down gently onto the table and said, "If you need a place to stay, you can always come to my house."

"No, thank you anyways."

"Why so formal, Green," Blue pouted, "Did I turn ugly or anything? Did I change that much? Why aren't you talking normally to me?"

Green sighed, "No, you haven't changed much, not that it's a bad thing, and no," he blushed here, "you're still very… lovely and-"

"There you go again! Being formal! You-" Blue's cell phone started ringing. "I'll be right back," she wagged her finger, "don't you go anywhere, mister."

Green smirked as she walked to the restrooms, deep in conversation. Oh, he won't be going anywhere soon. 'Hope the Masked Bandit stays here for a long time. I'd enjoy staying around for a while.' He thought.

* * *

"Yellow, it's me, Blue."

"Okay, so I got the coordinates on what hotel they're staying at. They're staying at Serenity Jewel, that new five star one that had its grand opening last month."

"Okay, so hack into their data base and make a reservation for yourself. And while you're there, make sure that the room they're staying in has problems so that they move to a room next to yours."

There was typing in the background, with the occasional beeps of course. After a couple minutes, Yellow replied, "Okay, so now I'm in room 335, they're in the same hallway don't worry. Room 337 is empty so it's all set. I'll start packing right now."

"Good girl, Yellow!" Blue could see Yellow beaming at the other end.

"I'm taking all my technology and stuff, 'kay?"

"Alright, see you there!"

Blue shut her phone and walked back to her table. Green was still there staring off into space. He was formal with her now. It hurt a little; the fact that he was cold to her, but it'll make it the more easier to play with him.

"Ah, Green. I have to go back now, I need to pick up my friend and drop her off somewhere." Blue stated as she sat down in her seat. He stared at her indifferently, causing a tiny pinch of pain in her heart, but Blue quickly waved it off. She grabbed her purse and stood up. Before Blue turned to leave, she went up to Green and pecked him on the cheek.

"That's my repayment for the treat," she smiled coyly; "You'll get more of these if you treat me more often."

He was showing an actual emotion now. A deep scarlet blush crept across his face.

"Well, Mister-I-Got-The-Big-Pants, gotta get going, I have a job too you know." Blue straightened up, brushed the snow off her jacket, and winked. "Until next time, Greenie, I'll see you around!"

Then she disappeared in the bustling crowd, with Green staring after her.

* * *

Blue and Yellow stared at the monitor in their new headquarters at room 335 in the Serenity Jewel Luxury Hotel. This was going very well. So far, they had filled the boys' room with a foul odor from the vents, made sure that the water was not coming out of the facets, and caused the electricity to shut off for them.

Red and Green had complained multiple times to the front desk and were now packing their clothes and items back into their suitcases while holding their noses. Actually, Red was the one plugging his nose while gagging and Green was just ignoring it. As soon as he was finished, Red scrambled outside and into the fresh air of the hallway. He started inhaling all the fresh air he could gather. Blue couldn't help but laugh at the childishness of his action. Oh, this was delicious.

Yellow stared with deep fascination, her eyes glued to the screen. Did she make that boy suffer? Was he hurt from the fumes? She put her hands over her eyes, but occasionally peeked out to check if he was okay.

The one named Green came out, gazed at the boy for a while, and shook his head as he walked away. Red looked up and scrambled for his suitcase as Green walked to the other side of the building.

Blue laughed and set her feet on the desk. This was going to be one eventful month.

* * *

Green threw his suitcase on the bed angrily. Everything went wrong with him, didn't it? Or it was all Red's fault. Everywhere they went together, it all went wrong.

Like that one case about the bakery vandal for instance. That wasn't a happy ending. At all. Red accused the baker of arson, or self-vandalizing or something. And of course, even his valiant little accusation wasn't correct. It was horribly wrong. It turned out the cop on the case was actually the vandal and they lost the case to a group of newbies. Yup, a humiliation for Green.

He sighed and started to neatly unpack everything, hanging his shirts in the closet. Red jumped onto the bed, causing Green's suitcase to shut close. Green glared at him as Red grabbed the remote and started to flip through channels on the television. "Don't just lay there and watch TV. Get out there and research possible targets, exercise, chase down a witness, I don't care. Just get off your butt and let me unpack in peace." Green seethed.

Red looked up at him, undeterred by his outburst, and jumped off the bed. He walked over to his bag and pulled out a file. He then returned to his previous position and returned to flipping through the channels.

"I thought I told you to—" Green began. Red tossed the file onto Green's suitcase, never taking his eyes off the TV.

"I did my research while you were at the coffee shop with your friend," Red continued flipping until he reached a news channel, "Platinum Berlitz, wealthy heiress, just bought an expensive painting, dating back to five hundred years. She plans on donating it to the museum down the street from here. The papers will take months to process though. The FBI set up an interrogation about the systems and stuff for us." Red looked over and grinned, "Can I go eat something now?"

Green grunted in reply and returned to unpacking his clothes. Red hopped off the bed and walked to the door.

"Oh, Red before you leave…"

"Yeah?" Red turned and looked at Green with a smirk.

"Don't be such a smartass next time."

Red just laughed and closed the door behind him.

* * *

"Blue?" Yellow tentatively looked at the brunette laying on the bed. She had been quiet for a long time, staring up at the ceiling, deep in thought.

Yellow turned back to the screen when Blue answered, "Hey Yellow…"

She quickly swiveled back around in her chair, "Yes?"

"What time does the museum close?"

"Umm, let's see…" Yellow typed some things into the computer and clicked around a couple times. "It's closes at seven, why?"

"Oh, I'm just going to see what technology we're up against. I'll be back. I think I know someone there who'll help us." Blue skipped over to the desk, grabbed her jacket, and skipped to the door. "You know who she is."

"Her? What is she doing here?" Yellow asked quizzically, tilting her head to the side in confusion.

"Just training an apprentice. We need more people in her business you know."

"But, why is she—" Yellow heard the door shut. She sighed and pushed away from the desk. "Let's see what your bag has in store for us, Yellow."

* * *

The museum's building was impressive, to say the least. Intricate stone carvings swirled around the doorway as the marble lions stonily guarded the entrance. Few people trickled into the doors, possibly just finding temporary shelter from the blistering wind.

Inside was just as impressive. The floor was a sea of light beige and maroon tiles leading up to the front desk. Potted plants sat in every corner and next to every row of chairs available. The chairs were plushy with a rich mahogany covering.

Blue sashayed up to the desk and cranked her charm up full blast. "Um, excuse me. I'm here to see department head of the Renaissance Exhibit?"

The person at the desk was a young girl with brown pigtails and bright brown eyes. "May I have your name please?"

"My name is Azure. I'm sure that's sufficient enough." Blue smiled and waited for the girl's response.

A flicker of recognition flashed across her face. She smiled and fluidly hopped over the desk to where Blue was standing. "I'll take you to her, ma'am," the girl rocked back and forth on her heels as she spoke this, "follow me please!"

She then proceeded to walk across the lobby into a hallway to the left. Blue followed her into the very last door. The girl knocked and peeked inside the room, "Azure is here to see you, ma'am."

"Oh, then come on in."

The office was neat and orderly with bookshelves all along the walls. The desk was in the center near the back of the room. A girl with dark blue pigtails sat at the desk, with a slightly amused expression.

"Long time no see, Blue."

Blue ran over to her as she stood up from the desk and hugged her, "Oh, Crystal! I miss you! Now where's that apprentice of yours?"

"You just talked to her." Crystal grinned, "Soul is also the receptionist and my assistant here at the museum."

"It's so nice to meet you! I've wanted to see you for so~ long! I like you, even though what you do for a living is illegal, but what the heck? What I'm learning to do is illegal to so—" Crystal not so gently patted Soul's shoulder.

"We've been working here for a little less than a year now. The curator has complete trust in my capabilities."

"Your co-workers, colleagues, right? They must be miffed that an eighteen-year-old is smarter than them." Blue mused.

"I only graduated college early…that's all…" Crystal blushed and continued, "Anyway, I have everything you need here." She pulled open a drawer and pulled out a file. Blue reached over and analyzed its contents.

As she shuffled though the papers, she nonchalantly asked, "So, how are the tools of the trade anyway? How is Apprentice taking the rules?"

"I hate rule one, that's for sure." Soul pouted. "I don't understand why I can't have a boyfriend!"

"I've told you many times, Soul. It's because we can't have any strong emotional ties with anyone or we'll get distracted, mess things up, _get caught_." Crystal emphasized the last part clearly.

"Oh, don't worry, Soul. That rule is because Crystal never manages to get a one." Blue chuckled as she continued to scan the papers. Crystal fumed and brought her hand down to the desk.

"But that's not really true. There's this one guy who's constantly hitting on her each time he comes here, which is like, everyday!" Soul remarked. "He won't stop talking to her."

"Oh~…Why Crystal," Blue set down the file and turned around on the desk to face her, "Why did you keep this juicy detail from me?"

"It's nothing romantic!" Crystal denied, pacing back and forth in front of the desk, "He's so annoying! All he does is follow me around when I'm checking up on the exhibit and he says, 'Hey, Serious Gal. You should got with me some place, like a restaurant. A smart girl like you should get the hint.' And I can't do anything without him behind me!"

"It's pretty cute, actually." Soul whispered to Blue as Crystal continued to rant. "He's the curator's son and he comes here often. He may seem stupid, but he's pretty clever…but mostly stupid."

Blue nodded in understanding, and mischievous grin on her face. 'I'll do something about them later, but right now I have a job to do.' She turned to Crystal, "So where is the painting going to be placed?"

Crystal stopped in mid-sentence of her angry outburst and cleared her throat, "Sorry. It's going to be placed in my wing of the museum of course."

"Okay, so when do you think I can go meet this Berlitz girl?"

"I could set up a meeting with her to finalize the papers and validate the transfer. You could come with me, acting as my assistant."

"Hm, that works. So when could you have the meeting scheduled?"

"At least in two days' time…"

"Alright," Blue hopped off the desk. "I'll come back tomorrow during the museum rush hour."

"Blue, when do you plan to steal the painting?"

Crystal's question stopped Blue at the door. "Honestly, this time, I don't know. There's someone who's been interfering with me lately. But I know that it'll have to be quick," Blue turned and grinned at the two girls, "But don't worry! It'll be all over soon."

* * *

Yellow knew that she shouldn't have done it. She knew that she could be missing valuable information gathering time, but she couldn't help herself.

Yellow had gone downstairs to the buffet.

She just started to follow the delicious smell when she got off the elevator and it led her to the giant buffet area. People were talking, laughter was heard once in a while, and the lights blinded Yellow for a minute. She shook it off and walked right on in.

Yellow was then jostled into a line and a plate was pushed into her hands. Confused, she just followed the crowd and absent-mindedly put food on her plate. Once she reached the end, Yellow looked around. Where was she? The place where she had entered was nowhere to be found.

She started to whimper and sat down at the nearest table. How will she survive without her computer?

"Hey, is anyone sitting there?"

Yellow looked up to see a boy around her age with black hair and red eyes looking down at her with a smile. He wore a white t-shirt with a single red stripe in the middle and jeans. He had a plate filled to the top.

"Oh…no…" Yellow looked down to her plate and blushed.

"Can I sit here?" he asked with a sympathetic grin.

Yellow nodded and he sat down next to her. He started to eat his mountain of food as Yellow just nervously moved the food around on her plate.

"So, what's your name?" the boy asked her. Alarms started going off in Yellow's head. Stranger Danger! She looked up at him and realized that she had seen him somewhere before.

But where?

"Uh-um, I'm Y-Yellow…" she nervously fiddled with her fork.

"That's cool," he grinned, "I'm Red."

Yellow then recognized who he was and dropped her fork in surprise. He was one of the agents and she had just given her name away to him!

As she fretted on what to do, Red picked up her fork, "Here, I'll get you another one, if you like." Yellow snapped out of her thoughts and tentatively reached out to grab the fork. Their hands momentarily touched and she started to blush like crazy. Red stood up, "I'll…be right back! With your new fork…and stuff…" He walked toward the silverware cart.

Yellow sighed.

Why was she feeling flustered?

* * *

Blue walked off the elevator into the hallway. She was exhausted. 'I think I'll have a hot bubble bath tonight.' Blue thought wistfully as she started to stroll to her room. A bath sounded _very_ nice.

"Hey."

Blue turned around. A familiar spiky haired boy stared back at her with his hands in his pockets. He gave her a suspicious look. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, just dropping something off for the visiting friend."

"You seem to have a lot of friends in this town."

Blue laughed, "She needed some extra clothes." She held up her shopping bag. 'Good thing I felt the need to buy those cute dresses…'

Green cocked an eyebrow, "You could've left it at the front desk, you know. They would've personally called her."

"Well, I'm here right now, aren't I?" Blue walked over to the door and knocked. She waited for Yellow to open the door, but nothing happened.

"So where's your friend?" Green smirked.

"I'll call her." Blue picked up her cell phone and called Yellow's phone. It went straight to the answering machine. "Oh, hey, it's me…yeah, I got your clothes, where are you?" Blue snuck a glance at Green. Bored as usual. "Okay, just leave them out here…But what if the room service takes it away as trash? I'll write a note! Okay, see you tomorrow!" She pretended to end the call and searched her bag for a pen and paper.

"So where's your friend?"

"Ah, just downstairs at the buffet. She said not to come because it's so crowded." Blue finally found it and scribbled a quick note:

_Room service: Don't throw this away. I lost my room key. Please put inside the room. I will be back. Thanks!_

_ Yellow: WHERE WERE YOU? You have some explaining to do. Greenie found me and you weren't here! Tell me the details ASAP!_

_~Blue_

She placed the note at the top of the bag so it would be noticeable. Blue then checked her watch. "Oh, no," she pretended to look worried, "it's late and I don't have a ride home…"

"Why don't you take a taxi?" Green deadpanned.

Blue pouted, "That's not how you're supposed to treat a woman! My house is an hour away from here! I can't possibly get back!"

"Room with your friend."

"Bu-but! I don't want to wait here alone!" she looked up at him. "Can I sleep in your room just for today?"

"No."

"Please? I'll be good! I won't take stuff from the fridge, or waste all the hot water, or—"

"My partner is in there."

"Really?"

Green sighed and took out his cell phone. He started to call someone and waited for them to pick up. "Hey, where are you…what? When will you get back? Fine, but be here tomorrow morning…at the museum? Fine then. See you." He hung up and shoved the phone back into his pocket. "Fine, but only for today."

Blue smirked, "Okay, but don't be doing naughty things, now. I'm a tiny, cute girl who is aware of male predators out there." She motioned for Green to move forward. "So where's your room?"

"Conveniently, it's right next door." Green unlocked the door and swung it open. Blue obliged and skipped in.

* * *

**Sorry for the lack of updates! It's been months, I know. I had midterms, homework, and all the shizz. Well, I hope you enjoy the edited chapter! I'll be starting on the second one soon. I haven't been active on this website lately...more on deviantArt (*cough* You can watch me there. I have the same name... *cough*) Yeah. Finals are coming up soon, though, so I don't know.**

**Review away!~**

**Hana-chi**

**If you review, N will come out in the next chapter!~**

**(I know you want some of that Natural Harmonia Gropius.)**

**V**


	2. Not a Chapter

Sorry, for raising your hopes, but as of late, I've been redoing this story…

I started this in middle school, so when I read this over the other day, I couldn't help but cringe!

So keep your eyes out (and maybe after finals) you'll see the official first chapter with correct characterization.

So hang tight!

-Hak


End file.
